This conference on methods for the indirect estimation of migration will be convened to bring together in Colorado an international network of collaborating scholars in order to launch an international comparative assessment of new methods for inferring place-to-place migration flows in settings where such data are inadequate, incomplete, or unavailable. The term "indirect estimation" is used in demography to describe inferential techniques that produce estimates of a certain variable on the basis of data that may only be indirectly related to its value. With the future elimination of the "long form" questionnaire from U.S. decennial censuses and its replacement by a smaller continuous monthly sampling survey, students of U.S. territorial mobility will at times find it necessary to deal with inadequate, missing, or possibly inaccurate "small sample" date on migration by adopting such indirect methods of estimation. The countries to be represented at the proposed conference are: Australia, Canada, Italy, the United States, Brazil, Indonesia, and Mexico.